Efekt motýlích křídel
by odette.303
Summary: Znáte efekt motýlých křídel? Zdánlivě nepodstatné věci, které v závěru hýbou světem... Může osobní tragédie v životě mladé ženy změnit osud lidské rasy? Může.


Bylo kolem třetí hodiny ráno, když se probudila. Rozespale hmátla vedle sebe ale její dlaň se setkala jen se zmačkaným prostěradlem. Ložní prádlo už bylo vychladlé. Zakryla si dlaní oči, aby se nerozplakala. Věděla, co to znamená. Byl pryč dlouho. Moc dlouho na to, než aby šel jen na záchod, nebo do koupelny. Byl pryč. Pryč od ní. Navždy. K její posteli přistoupil vlkodav a se zakňučením jí položil velikou hlavu na polštář. _Neplač_.

Spustila bosé nohy do vysokého tkaného koberce, chvíli počkala, až se jí přestane motat hlava a pak vstala. Otevřela šatní skříň a podívala se do velkého zrcadla na vnitřní straně jejích dveří. Chvíli na sebe upřeně koukala. Malátně si prohrábla husté tmavé vlasy a rychlým pohybem setřela slzy, které jí tiše stékaly z velikých modrých očí. Pak pohladila zakulacující se bříško a rozhodně zvedla hlavu. _A co?_ pomyslela si. Vzala ze skříně hnědý kabát a rychle se oblékla. Pohladila psa, sundala z věšáku klíče od auta a vyšla z domu.

Jela rychle, ale opatrně, cestou, kterou dobře znala, přestože jí nejela už tak dlouho. _Tak dlouho... _Na silnicích nebylo ani živáčka a všude bylo až mrtvolné ticho. Jen jednou jí cestu zkřížila policejní hlídka. Nevšímali si jí. Dalo jí problém najít místo na zaparkování, ale nakonec ho přece jen našla. Zamkla auto a vstoupila do činžovního domu na hlavní ulici. Třetí patro se jí zdálo neskutečně vysoko. Cítila, že nebude trvat dlouho a znovu se rozpláče. Ty tři patra byly nejtěžší v jejím životě. Nakonec stanula na prahu bytu číslo 13 a zvedla ruku, aby zaklepala. Znovu s ní zacloumaly pochybnosti. Znovu jí napadlo, jestli nebude lepší se obrátit na patě a zmizet. Zmizet, jako to udělala před pěti měsíci. Zmizet a poradit si sama… Jenže tehdy sama nebyla. Teď je. Zaklepala.

Dveře se otevřely až po pár minutách, během kterých se jí znovu zachtělo se sebrat a utéct. Ve dveřích se objevila postarší žena. Měla stejně modré oči a vlasy, kdysi stejně krásné, prokvetlé stříbrem.

,_Barbaro,_" vydechla. Mladá žena, opírající se jednou rukou o futro dveří, druhou vraženou do kapsy hnědého mužského kabátu, zvedla oči a pohlédla na ní skrz clonu zplihlých vlasů.

,Mami…" hlesla.

Kolik myšlenek a otázek se prohnalo starší ženě hlavou v okamžiku, kdy na prahu uviděla svou těhotnou dceru, oblečenou v noční košili a na pokraji zhroucení, se dá jen těžko spočítat.

,On-" začala. Dcera ale vyndala ruku z kapsy a zarazila jí.

,Nic neříkej," zašeptala. ,Prosím, nic neříkej."

,Půjdeš dál?" zeptala se, ale už předem znala odpověď.

Barbara neodpověděla. Ticho také může být odpovědí. Sundala ruku z futra a vstoupila do přátelsky osvětleného bytu.

,Nechal dopis?" zeptala se matka. Barbara mlčela. Jen jemně ťukala nehty o desku kuchyňského stolu a druhou ruku si ochranitelsky tiskla břicho. . Ošklivý kabát měla stále na sobě a koukala jí z něj modrá noční košile. Zavrtěla hlavou.

,Takže prostě zmizel," řekla matka a v jejím hlase narůstalo rozčilení. Barbara dál zarytě koukala do stolu, utopená ve svých vlastních myšlenkách.

,Já ti to ale-"

,Neříkej to." Barbara najednou jakoby ožila. Přestala ťukat do stolu, zvedla hlavu a probodla matku ledovým pohledem. ,Neříkej to," zopakovala. V tichu nad oběma ženami visely stovky nevyřčených otázek. Barbara náhle zvedla ruku a zakryla si tvář.

,Já ho milovala!" skoro vykřikla, ale hlas jí ujel rozrušením.

Rozplakala se. Poprvé od chvíle, co se probudila a zjistila, že její _vyvolený _ji opustil, ji,v pátém měsíci těhotenství, se rozplakala. Celá se zhroutila, klesla na desku stolu, vlasy jí spadly přes obličej a ramena se jí roztřásla vzlyky.

O čtyři měsíce později ležela na nosítkách na chodbě nemocnice a měla pocit, že umře. Kolem ní běhali doktoři a sestry a Barbara si připadala stejně jako tenkrát. _,Musíme počkat, až začne působit epidurálka" _Říkali. Cítila se opuštěná světem, cítila, že tu není nikdo, kdo by jí pomohl. Matka nepřijela, přestože to slíbila. _,Třeba jí jen zrovna neletí žádné letadlo." _Třeba. Zatnula zuby. Stejně jako tenkrát. Byla na sebe tvrdá. Znovu si našla práci a pracovala tak dlouho, jak šlo. Když to nešlo, pracovala doma. Po tvářích jí stékaly slzy, které nebyla schopna potlačit. Kolemjdoucí pacienti se od ní rozpačitě odvraceli. _Kolemjdoucí. _Rozprodala půlku svého bytu, aby měla na dobrou péči a nakonec bude rodit na pohotovosti! _Zatracenej nízkej tlak! _Rty měla rozkousané do krve. Nevydržela to. Vykřikla.

,Otec?" zeptal se někdo a strčil jí pod nos formulář. Prudce zavrtěla hlavou.

,Je tu někdo z rodiny?" otázky jen pršely.

,NE!" Zavřískla. Někdo jí otřel z čela pot. ,Představujte si něco krásného," šeptal jí ten někdo konejšivě do ucha, zatímco ji držel za ruku Představovala si, že je to _on_. On, kterého tak milovala. Nepomáhalo to. Kdyby tady tak byl! Ten _bastard_, který jí tak hrozně ublížil. _Jí a její holčičce_. Je to holčička. Věděla to. Kdyby tu tak byl! _Urvala bych mu koule a donutila ho, aby je zkonzumoval! _A najednou to skončilo. Vztek je někdy lepší než krásné představy

,Gratuluji. Máte dceru," ozval se něčí hlas. Bolest byla pryč. _Pryč_. Místo toho tu byla obrovská vlna úlevy a nepopsatelného štěstí. Po čtrnácti hodinách utrpení měla svou dcerušku. Svojí holčičku. Nevšímala si pramene vlasů, který jí spadl do očí, nevšímala si stružek potu, stékajících jí po spáncích, ani slz, které jí zamlžovaly vidění. Vnímala jen svojí dceru, kterou jí položili do náruče.

,Bude krásná po mamince," řekl jí někdo do ucha a pohladil po vlasech. Celý sál byl pojednou rozzářen úsměvy a pohledy všech se upínaly k mladé, naprosto vyčerpané ženě, držící v náruči své novorozené dítě. ,Bude celá maminka."

_Nebude,_ pomyslela si. _Ona se nikdy nenechá zlákat žádným chlapem, jako její matka. Bude daleko silnější, daleko rozumnější. Závislost je slabost, Barbaro. A ona nebude nikdy slabá. _Barbara pokusila o úsměv, který se jen těžko prodíral skrze vzlyky. Nakonec to vzdala, políbila holčičku na čelo a rozplakala se. _Ona nikdy nebude slabá._ Nepochybovala o tom. _Věděla to._

To, o čem nevěděl nikdo, bylo, co ta holčička, která se narodila toho dne v nemocnici na předměstí Chicaga, bude mít za osud. Nikdo nevěděl, že jednoho dne bude měnit dějiny lidstva. Že bude mít prakticky v rukou osud dvou paralelních světů. A bude ochotná se toho všeho vzdát. Kvůli čemu? Kvůli muži.

Kvůli svému _Vyvolenému…_


End file.
